


Lala Love

by Skwibbiblee



Series: Differences draw us closer [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is trying to be a good dad but he kinda sucks at it, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, for a second if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skwibbiblee/pseuds/Skwibbiblee
Summary: Philip and Theodosia have started going on general outings together, as a reply to their crush, but Alexander might not be too keen to let his son go, especially to a Burr.Theodosia continues to blow Philip away and he is helpless.





	Lala Love

Philip was standing in front of his dresser, meticulously picking at a loose thread, knowing his mother's hard work was coming undone beneath his fingers, but not caring in his anxious state. He had a meeting in the park with Theodosia half past noon, and he was shaking in excitement and anxious energy. They'd have to approach their parents eventually, but for now, it was just meetings in the park, and walks through town, arm in arm.

People found it odd that Philip and Theodosia were so close, considering their fathers were known for their bickering with each other, whether it be on court cases, or seats in the senate. Neither child much cared about that fact that their parents couldn't stand each other, only the feeling of blooming love when they were together, whether it was just walking, or playing games with the children in the street. Often, they had played with the spinning wheels with the much younger children, laughing as they were scolded for engaging in such juvenile antics, Philip escorting his lady away from the harsh words with a careful flick of his wrist, taking her arm carefully and leading her from the trouble, taking the brunt of the blame, if only to keep her blame free.

There was a knock at his door and Philip turned, meeting eyes with his father, who blinked and looked him over. His clothes were normal enough, but fancy enough to gallivant the town. Alexander's face twisted as he bit his lip, sighing.

" Going out with Ms. Burr again?"

" Yes, father."

" Try not to get into more trouble, please. The whole of New York calls me for public service, but recently they've been stating much more of grievances involving my own son."

" Oh, Pa, they're just little things. Minuscule, at best."

" Small as they may be, they're still trouble I'd much rather avoid."

Philip checked the clock, biting his lip.

" Pa, I gotta go."

" Very well.. Will you be bringing the young lady over anytime in the future? Your mother would like to know if she must set up another place at the table."

" Oh- Uhm... Not anytime soon, Pa. We're just beginning in this journey. I'd like to take it slow."

Philip grabbed his satchel and slung it over his body carefully, brushing past his father and heading for the stairs.

" Philip."

The freckled male stopped, turning to face his father.

" Yeah, Pops?"

" Be safe."

Philip smiled softly and then turned, making his way down the stairs and out the door.

Eliza watched him go with a gentle smile.

" He's grown into a fine young man," she said to no one in particular.  
\----

Theodosia was bustling around her room when a knock sounded from down stairs, freezing as she hurried to her own bedroom door, watching her father go to answer the door downstairs.

" Papa, I'm not ready!"

Aaron blinked, pausing on the stairs.

" If the boy cares, he'll wait. We can talk. Just get back to your getting ready, love, i'll keep him busy."

Theodosia came out of her room and hugged her father, kissing his cheek before going back into her room and shutting the door.

And that's the story of why Philip was currently sitting, satchel in his lap, on Aaron Burr's couch with the older man and him just talking about simple things like the weather to pass the time.

" It's getting colder," Philip said nonchalantly.

" Yes, we'll have to start sewing winter clothes pretty soon. It never hurts to be prepared."

" I'll tell my Ma when I return."

" Smart boy."

They continued their conversation until Theodosia was heard on the stairs, Philip rising to meet her, just about swallowing his tongue at the sight. She wasn't dressed in anything extravagant, but anything on Theodosia seemed to shine against her dark, beautiful skin. Her lips were painted again, the same rose wine color as the night they'd met, but her hair was long and down her back, curling at the tips. Philip was smitten all over again, slowly but surely falling more in love with this beautiful female.

Theodosia caught his gaze, laughing slightly, seeming to glide across the floor over to her newest love interest.

" Mr. Hamilton."

" Ms. Burr."

Philip took her hand, bowing and kissing her knuckles gently.

Aaron smiled softly and got up, walking over to the two.

" I'll never get used to hearing those words leave my dearest's lips, but you two have fun, and," he turned to face Philip, eyes now stony, albeit he was still smiling. " Don't hurt my girl, or that will be the last time you hear it from her lips."

Aaron separated and headed to his study, leaving a slightly trembling Philip in his wake.

" Y-Yes, sir."

Theodosia laughed softly, like the tinkling of a bell.

" He doesn't mean it."

" I-I'm not so sure, but, if you say so." 

She giggled and Philip felt his heart beat harder.

" Shall we begin our journey, M'lady?"

" Let's."

The two turned and left the Burr residence, heading toward the park at a leisurely pace.  
\----

Alexander was waiting at the door by the time Philip came home. It was well into the night, and his son had just returned Theodosia home. The two had lost track of time, watching ducks wade the pond, discussing poetry, and Philip showing off a few of his newest works, the parchment dry and slightly crinkled, but Theodosia didn't seem to have cared, reading it carefully and holding it gently in her small hands.

Philip was smiling, doe-eyed, hand on his satchel as he approached his own home.

Theodosia had kissed him.

She had taken his face into her hands at the doorstep, and had kissed him when he had made to bow to kiss her hands. Aaron had still been in his study, and had not seen the kiss. For that, Philip was grateful.

He approached his house and blinked at the shadowed figure on the porch, finding it a shock his father was out and about, and not in his own study working on endless amounts of parchment?

" Pa?"

" Do you truly like her?"

Philip looked taken aback, brushing a lock of his brunet curls behind his ear.

" Yes, I do."

Alexander made to get up, but Philip stopped him.

" Why does it matter?"

" I was just asking."

" You never ask without a motive..."

" Do you see a future with this woman?"

" Yes... Yes, I do."

Alexander stood, slightly smaller than his son.

" Then bring her here."

 

Philip blinked.

" You want to meet her?"

" Eventually, when you buck up and bring your feelings to the surface."

With that, Alexander went back inside.  
Philip tilted his head, biting his lip before sliding down the door, sinking to the floor, running a hand through his unruly curls.

What did his father mean by that?


End file.
